Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: El Poder de la Luz
by TakatoVentisca
Summary: Esta es una historia que me he inventado yo y me pongo a mi mismo como un personaje asi que disfrutadla
1. El comienzo

_**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**_

_**Capítulo 1:El Comienzo**_

Hace 10 años del incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad del que se consideraron culpables a Hayate Yagami y a los Guardianes del Libro y fueron "condenados" a servir de oficiales del Bureau de Investigación del Espacio-Tiempo. Ellos rápidamente se redimieron y empezaron a subir de rango y a considerarse de los mejores magos del Bureau junto con sus amigas, las magas que participaron el la investigación del incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad, Nanoha Yakamachi, instructora de magia de combate de alto rango del Bureau, y Fate Testarossa, oficiala de alto rango del Bureau y participante del incidente de la Lost Logia.

En este momento se acaba de descubrir un planeta en ruinas y han mandado a una misión de reconocimiento a Hayate Yagami, Comandante de las Fuerzas Terrestres del Bureau, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa y un nuevo recluta del Bureau, Takato Matsuri, oficial de primer rango del Bureau. En esta misión participan Nanoha, Fate y Hayate porque los sensores del Bureau detectaron una fuerza mágica seguramente relacionada con la Lost Logia y ellas ya tenían experiencia en tratar con estas fuerzas dado que Hayate es la dueña de el Libro de la Oscuridad.

Takato participó en esta misión por ser uno de los nuevos reclutas con más habilidades para el combate y por necesitar experiencia en misiones de campo.

Al llegar al planeta se extrañaron en gran parte porque parecían ruinas antiguas del mundo del que venían Hayate y sus amigas. Siguieron en la exploración siguiendo el radar que les indicaba la fuerza mágica anteriormente detectada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que estaba aquella energía, Takato podía sentir una sensación de familiaridad, como si estuviera en casa. Inspeccionaron el lugar hasta que encontraron la fuente de aquel poder y descubrieron que reaccionaba ante el Libro de la Oscuridad de Hayate. Era un libro rojo con un símbolo en la portada que en cierta manera era parecido al Libro de Hayate pero mientras ellas se fijaban en esas cosas, Takato tenía una sensación respecto al libro que no se le iba de la cabeza la idea de cogerlo, que era suyo.

Pero entretanto, a las espaldas de nuestros magos, unas criaturas con forma de lobo acechaban en la oscuridad de las ruinas con sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre. Saltaron sobre ellas pero Nanoha reaccionó rápidamente diciendo:

-¡Disparo Axel!-dijo apuntando con su dispositivo a las criaturas-.

El suelo que ella pisaba se iluminó y un círculo mágico apareció, además de que de su dispositivo salieron balas mágicas en dirección de las criaturas. Impactó a un par de ellas que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro mientras que Fate luchaba golpeando con su dispositivo haciéndolas alejarse.

Hayate sin embargo necesitaba, al igual que Takato, tiempo para conjurar sus hechizos:

-¡Oh señor de la blanca nieve, con tus alas plateadas convierte la tierra que ves en frío hielo!-dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras que en el aire cerca de ella aparecían bloques de hielo-¡Apartaos!-gritó a sus amigas-.

Nanoha y Fate se apartaron de las criaturas y Takato se concentró en volar para salir del alcance del hechizo:

-¡Vamos hálito de hielo!¡Atem des bodeineises!-gritó la comandante-.

En ese momento los bloques de hielo se dispararon hacia las criaturas con forma lupina y las envolvió en una explosión de hielo contenida.

-¡Takato! Encárgate de el cuidado del libro mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de ellos-ordenó la comandante al recluta-.

-¡Entendido!-respondió obediente-.

Las magas establecieron un perímetro mientras Takato ponía a prueba las defensas del libro:

-¡Energía!¡Viento esclarecedor, envuelve con tu bendición a tu siervo!-exclamó el mago-¡Aura protectora!.

Debajo suya apareció un círculo mágico, señal de que estaba usando magia de tipo Midchilda, y a su alrededor apareció un brillo verde pegado a su cuerpo. Después lentamente cogió el libro que se iluminó y escuchó:

-Bienvenido a casa, Maestro-dijo el libro con aire mecánico-.

Takato se extrañó porque se dio cuenta de que era un dispositivo inteligente mágico y porque le había llamado maestro. Entonces todo el perímetro formado por las magas se iluminó y encima de nuestras protagonistas aparecieron otras criaturas más grandes y con más ferocidad que les dieron problemas. Nanoha y Fate las derrotaron pero Hayate no pudo formular el hechizo y la criatura se le abalanzó, pero Takato al ver lo que iba a suceder intentó volar lo más rápidamente hacia ella, sabía que no lo conseguiría y deseó con todo su corazón tener más poder. El libro rojo volvió a iluminarse, se abrió delante de él y dijo:

-Fénix veloz-dijo simple y mecánicamente-.

En los pies de Takato salieron unas plumas rojas que aumentaron su velocidad de vuelo, llegó justo un instante antes del ataque y se interpuso entre la criatura y Hayate. El libro dijo:

-Escudo reflejo.

Aparecieron ante él dos escudos de magia Belka triangulares unidos a los que golpeó la criatura. Pero el escudo absorbió la energía del golpe y se la devolvió a la criatura, haciéndola desaparecer. Hayate y las demás estaban sorprendidas de la habilidad de Takato y se elevaron más para poder recuperarse pero Hayate sabía que no estaba usando magia que él conociera y que estaba tan sorprendido como ellas. Entonces el libro se iluminó y los ojos de Takato se volvieron rojos y empezó a conjurar:

-¡Fuerza sagrada que proteges con tu poder, las cenizas al fuego, la luz a los astros!¡Aparece y sé justicia ante las sombras!-entonó con sentimiento-.

Apareció un círculo Belka del que salió una bola de fuego. Hayate se sorprendió al sentir el poder del hechizo:

-¡Chicas, apartaos y activad el escudo!ó la comandante-.

Cuando se alejaron y pusieron el escudo, Takato abrió los ojos y exclamó:

-¡Destruye!¡Explosión ígnea!

La bola roja de energía se precipitó a gran velocidad contra las criaturas creando una explosión que cubrió varios kilómetros de diámetro. Después de esa repentina subida de poder, los ojos de Takato y el libro dejaron de brillar y Takato se desmayó cayendo al suelo desde el aire. El libro se iluminó y adoptó la forma de un medallón colgándose del cuello de Takato. Hayate le cogió antes de que cayera y avisó al Bureau que volvían al cuartel general.


	2. Nuevos poderes

_**Capitulo 2: Nuevos poderes**_

Al volver a la oficina central, Hayate dejó al cuidado de Shamal a Takato, todavía inconsciente. Después dejaron los dispositivos a cargo de Shari para una revisión y fueron a hablar con el resto de su Sección. Cuando terminaron con sus obligaciones, hablaron Hayate y sus Guardianes:

-Necesito preguntaros algo chicos.-dijo Hayate-¿Vosotros sabéis algo de algún dispositivo parecido al Libro de la Oscuridad?

-No existe nada como él en todo el universo-afirmó Signum-.

-¿Por que nos preguntas?-exigió Vita-.

-Os pregunto porque en esta última misión encontramos uno muy parecido pero de color rojo y parece que por unos minutos controló al nuevo recluta, Takato-explicó preocupada-¿De verdad que no sabéis nada?

-Yo sí.-afirmó Rein- Pero es una antigua leyenda del planeta del que vienes. Hubo un tiempo en el que un rey controlaba todo el planeta y todavía no se había extinguido la magia. Como el rey tenía dos hijos, dividió su dispositivo en cuatro partes: el poder mágico, representado en forma de libro, el poder físico, representado en forma de lanza, y dos armaduras, una para cada poder, y las mandó a distintos puntos del planeta y les dijo a sus hijos que el que lograra completar el dispositivo sería su sucesor. Cada hijo logró conseguir una armadura y uno de los poderes y como los dos querían el trono de su padre, lucharon hasta que uno murió y el otro hermano, arrepentido por matar a su hermano, envió el dispositivo con cada una de sus partes separadas a otra dimensión. Este acto fue el principio de la desaparición de la magia del planeta.

-Entonces me parece que Takato es el descendiente de ellos porque hemos encontrado el poder mágico.-afirmó Hayate-¿Es parecido a mi Libro de la Oscuridad?

-En cierta manera sí, porque su habilidad permite copiar hechizos nada mas verlos.-afirmó Zafira-

-Eso si, deberíamos vigilar al Libro y al dueño porque si se descontrola como con el Libro de la Oscuridad tendremos que hacer algo antes que nadie. Él no se lo perdonaría si le hiciera daño a alguien-dijo preocupada Hayate-

-¿Controló al Libro la primera vez?-preguntó Shamal-.

-Creo que no, porque era como un autómata pero guardó un mínimo de control para salvarme de la criatura-admitió Hayate-.

-Creo que deberíamos entrenarle para que controle el Libro. Empezaremos cuando se despierte-dijo Signum-.

-Y, además, cuando estaba luchando con el Libro, el Libro de la Oscuridad reaccionó, podrían estar conectados-admitió Hayate-.

-Yo me encargaré de la primera sesión-se ofreció Shamal-.

-Preparado-dijo Klarer Wind-.

Tardó un par de horas hasta que Takato recobró la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue a Hayate al pie de su cama.

-¿Que tal te sientes?-preguntó Hayate con aire preocupado-.

-B-Bien comandante. Lamento que haya tenido que cuidarme mientras estaba inconsciente-lamentó Takato-.

-Ha sido un placer-admitió Hayate-¡Que menos para aquel que me salvó de un ataque!

Hayate pasó un tiempo con él contándole la historia del dispositivo, sus preocupaciones y lo de su siguiente entrenamiento.

-¿El Bureau me va a tener vigilado?-preguntó con preocupación-.

-No, no, te vigilaremos yo y mis guardianes, ya que tenemos un poco de experiencia con esos temas-aclaró Hayate- y, además, te daremos instrucción de combate avanzada por si quisieras aumentar tu rango de mago porque tienes el nivel B de magia ¿verdad?

-Si, pero según lo que me ha contado usted, ahora que tengo este Libro ¿tengo más poder?

-Sí, pero no sabemos el alcance de ese poder así que te entrenaremos por eso. Cuando salgas de la enfermería, ve al cuartel y pide un tiempo libre para así no tener que dar explicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale Comandante-afirmó-.

-Vale. ¡Oh! Y deja de llamarme Comandante, llámame Hayate- dijo con dulzura-.

Takato se sonrojó cuando dijo esas palabras y asintió con la cabeza para que no notara su nerviosismo en la voz. Estaba asustado por lo del Libro, pero estaba emocionado por poder conocer, entrenar, incluso por hablar con su ídolo Hayate Yagami, dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad, Comandante de alto rango del Bureau y maga aérea de rango SS.

En cuanto se recuperó, informó al jefe de su brigada de que tomaría un tiempo de vacaciones que tenía para visitar a su familia (aunque sabemos que no era así) e informó a Hayate de la situación.

-Bien, ¿sabes hacer un hechizo de transporte dimensional?-preguntó Hayate-¿o necesitas que lo haga por ti?

-Sí sé hacerlo, pero nunca he podido completarlo correctamente por la falta de poder-admitió Takato-.

-Bien, entonces te enseñaré como usar tu Libro,¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿tiene nombre tu Libro? Es un asunto importante dado que los poderes administrativos funcionan mejor si ejerces como administrador-explicó Hayate-.

-Te llamaré "Libro del Pájaro de Fuego"-dijo en voz alta al dispositivo-

-Poder de administrador detectado, nombre archivado, activando-se oyó del colgante-

Entonces se iluminó el colgante y apareció el libro rojo. Takato estaba ilusionado con el dispositivo dado que su poder mágico, al ser analizado, informaron de que no era compatible con ningún dispositivo actual y tuvo que estudiar mucho para aprender las palabras de los hechizos y el modo de usarlos sin apoyo.

Siguiendo con las instrucciones de Hayate abrió el libro y automáticamente el libro dijo:

-Fénix alado.

Entonces en la espalda y los pies de Takato aparecieron alas mágicas rojas y empezó a elevarse inmediatamente.

-Debe de ser una función automática del dispositivo así que no te preocupes.

Después de la explicación de Hayate empezó a leer el Libro en busca de el hechizo y el libro se fue automáticamente a la dicha página y Takato empezó a entonar:

-Palabras que surcáis los cielos, sed el guardián de mi viaje, bajo la luz de los astros, llévanos al lugar establecido-leyó del libro Takato-.

Aparecieron en los pies de Hayate y de Takato un círculo mágico doble belka como el escudo que los protegió la primera vez y desaparecieron.


	3. Primeras impresiones

_**Capítulo 3: Primeras impresiones**_

Aparecieron en un lugar repleto de árboles, plantas, flores que Takato no había visto nunca. Sus ojos azules exploraban el lugar como si hubieran visto lo más bonito del mundo. Su pelo, aun corto y rubio, ondeaba sintiendo el aire puro de una manera como nunca había sentido.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro lugar de entrenamiento?-preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa en la cara-.

-Es precioso, nunca había visto nada tan hermoso-dijo a la vez que recorría el lugar con los ojos-

pero, ¿no lo destrozaremos con las prácticas de combate?

-Tranquilo, este planeta lo descubrieron mis guardianes y lo prepararon para entrenamientos como el tuyo que tengamos que dar personalmente.-explicó Hayate- Reinforce, ¡Actívate!

Su colgante con forma de cruz dorada despidió un brillo blanco azulado y al disiparse tenía puesto un traje de batalla blanco y negro.

-Libro del pájaro de Fuego, ¡Actívate!-dijo Takato en voz alta-.

El colgante con forma de espiral rojiza brilló como el sol naranja rojizo y apareció Takato con una chaqueta larga verde con la camisa azul celeste debajo, unos pantalones de traje rojo y unos zapatos marrones, además de un par de guantes, uno blanco y otro negro.

-Creo que deberías ponerle un alias a tu libro porque en batalla decir su nombre entero sería pesado ¿No?-opinó Hayate-.

-Creo que tienes razón.-afirmó Takato- Alias "Aster".

-Alias aceptado-exclamó una voz mecánica-.

Takato confirmó con la memoria que la otra vez que lo activó no llevaba la ropa protectora y comprobó que era de su medida y muy cómoda y confortante.

-Sleipnir, abre tus alas en el cielo-conjuró Hayate-.

El Libro de la Oscuridad se abrió y un círculo mágico negro apareció a sus pies y de repente aparecieron dos alas negras en la espalda de Hayate y se elevó lentamente.

-¿Recuerdas como buscar hechizos en el libro?-preguntó Hayate- Busca el hechizo de vuelo.

Takato fue a abrir el libro pero se abrió súbitamente por la página correcta y empezó a entonar:

-Pájaro ígneo, fénix celestial, guíame en el aire, sé una ardiente estrella.

Apareció un círculo mágico a sus pies y le salieron alas rojas en la espalda y en los pies y comenzó a elevarse.

-Bien hecho, vamos a ir a aquellas zonas con agua que es donde nos establecimos y haremos las presentaciones.-explicó Hayate-.

-Entendido Coman...-se cortó al ver la cara de Hayate de enfado-Hayate.

Cuando llegaron a un claro antes del lago al que se dirigían, un proyectil mágico rojo se le acercó por la espalda a Takato, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Escudo reflejo.

Apareció un escudo belka doble que redirigió el proyectil a su lugar de origen. Entonces salió de los matorrales una maga con traje rojo y un martillo en la mano dirigiéndose hacia él y el libro brilló y dijo con voz mecánica:

-Ataduras de viento.

Y de la nada salieron cadenas verdes que se enroscaron a las piernas y brazos de la guerrera.

-Je je, muy buena reacción,-dijo la chica del martillo- para no haber usado nunca el libro tienes buenos reflejos. Primera prueba superada.

La guerrera del traje rojo se soltó sola de las ataduras y su martillo brilló y apareció en su cuello con forma de colgante.

-¿A que te refieres con prueba?-inquirió Takato-.

-Para averiguar tu manejo del dispositivo pensábamos hacerte una prueba pero no sabía que sería un ataque furtivo -explicó sorprendida-.

Después fueron hacia su objetivo inicial, a una especie de casa en un lago gigantesco con una especie de mirador y un puerto pero sin barcos en él. Mientras iban volando, Takato fue probando la manera de volar, su coordinación, su velocidad y otras cosas con el dispositivo. Ya en su destino, fueron al interior de la casa.

-Bueno,-habló Hayate- te presento a mis guardianes y mi familia. Vita, la guerrera del martillo Graf Eisen, Signum, la guerrera belka antigua con Levantine, Shamal, la experta en curación y barreras con Klarer Wind, y la bestia guardiana Zafira. Ellos y yo seremos tus entrenadores para que controles el dispositivo.

-Tu primera enseñanza sería defenderse de un ataque sorpresa,-explicó Vita- pero con la buena reacción de antes creo que estás más que al tanto de eso.

-Tu próximo profesor seré yo y mi dispositivo Reinforce.-dijo Hayate- La prueba será en una semana, así que mientras tanto practica los hechizos de tu libro y si tienes alguna duda pregúntanos o vete a la biblioteca y mira las imágenes de los casos anteriores o busca en los libros.

-Muchas gracias, a todos. Aunque sé que no lo hacéis solo por mi me he librado de acabar poseído por un libro antiguo y acabar ,probablemente, matando a todos.-dijo Takato- Gracias.

Entonces Takato se fue a un lugar lejano de la casa y empezó a practicar hechizos y cuando volvió a la casa se encontró a solas con Hayate.

-Estaremos unos días solos porque los demás tienen misiones que cumplir así que he preparado la cena.-explicó Hayate-¿Tienes hambre?

Takato se fijó que había hecho mas que una cena un banquete solo para ellos dos. Estuvo a punto de sonrojarse pero se controló aunque no sabe como.

A la mañana siguiente se fue a la biblioteca para ver antiguas batallas de magos y se quedó hasta tarde, siendo vigilado por unos ojos llenos de ternura. Cuando se quedó dormido en la mesa, Hayate le puso una manta por encima y se fue a dormir, no antes de mirarlo respirar plácidamente, sin saber por qué eso le daba una enorme felicidad.

Hola de nuevo fans de Takato o de Hayate. No he podido actualizar antes por falta de ideas así que disfrutad de este capitulo que me ha costado tanto escribir.


	4. Talento único

_**Capítulo 4: El talento único**_

Llegó el día de la prueba y Takato estaba muy nervioso, no solo por luchar contra Hayate, sino por demostrarle cuanto había aprendido de su dispositivo y su magia. Fue hasta la azotea de la casa y se encontró a todos los guardianes esperándole, junto con "la Experta de las Expertas" Nanoha Takamachi y la Inspectora Fate Testarossa Harlaown de la Administración Bureau.

-Hola Takato.-empezó diciendo Nanoha- Esperamos que hayas empezado a entender como funciona tu dispositivo.

-Por cierto, Hayate nos lo ha explicado todo así que no te preocupes.-dijo Fate- Nosotras nos hemos ofrecido en ayudarte también en lo que podamos.

-Gracias-dijo avergonzado-.

Entonces apareció volando Hayate con su chaqueta protectora puesta.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó con diversión-La prueba será un combate de tiempo indefinido que yo pararé y evaluaré cuando yo crea oportuno así que esfuérzate desde el principio.

-Entendido Coman...-cortó al ver la cara ofendida de Hayate- Entendido Hayate.

Entonces empezaron a recitar sus conjuros de ataque:

-Daga sangrienta-gritó Hayate-.

-Dios de la destrucción, haz del fuego mi arma,¡Disparo ígneo!-recitó Takato-

De la dirección de Hayate salieron unos cuchillos en dirección suya mientras que del libro de Takato apareció una enorme bola roja que se dividió en muchas pequeñas. Todos los proyectiles chocaron entre ellos y no llegaron a sus destinatarios.

-En una tierra lejana, sumida en la oscuridad...¡Emisión diabólica!-dijo rápidamente Hayate-.

-¡Oh dioses sagrados, que el círculo sagrado me proteja de las sombras!-respondió Takato-.

De la mano de Hayate se expandió una esfera oscura que fue a engullir a Takato pero apareció una esfera luminosa a su alrededor que le protegió de su ataque. Pero Hayate que quería comprobar su reacción empezó a conjurar de nuevo:

-Resuena cuerno del juicio, ¡Ragnarok!

Entonces Takato exclamó:

-¡Conjuro réplica!

Todos se quedaron asombrados porque no sabían lo que pasaría pero creían que era imposible.

-Resuena cuerno del juicio, ¡Sé un atisbo del poder definitivo!¡Minus Ragnarok!-recitó Takato-.

Entonces del triángulo mágico de Hayate salieron tres rayos de energía blanca y de un triángulo belka invertido salió un rayo enorme de energía que chocó con el de Hayate y se anularon.

-Esto es interesante...-murmuró Hayate-

Continuaron con la lucha hasta que Hayate le avisó de que sería el último ataque, y Hayate le dejó tomar la iniciativa a él. Detrás de Takato y a sus pies apareció un círculo mágico con una forma hexagonal y entonó:

-Dioses celestiales, que se abra el camino al cielo, que de este círculo sagrado salga vuestro león sagrado,¡que sea un mordisco en mi enemigo!

De el círculo en su espalda salieron cuatro proyectiles que le bloquearon a Hayate las manos y los pies. Después se concentró la luz blanca en el centro del símbolo y Hayate se liberó de la atadura y empezó a preparar su conjuro.

-Nanoha, espero que no te importe...Invoco a la luz de la destrucción para que caiga sobre mis prisioneros.

Preparó un círculo midchilda y siguió con el conjuro:

-Estrellas, reuníos y convertiros en la luz que lo penetra todo.

En el círculo mágico se empezaron a concentrar luces con forma de estrellas y siguió:

-Destruye todo con un resplandor de luz.

Entonces, cuando la luz de sus conjuros, rosa para Hayate y plateada para Takato, llegó a brillar tanto que hacía daño a los ojos gritaron:

-¡Regulus!-invocó Takato-.

-¡Starlight Breaker!-invocó Hayate-.

Los dos chorros de energía emergieron con una fuerza inusitada e impactaron uno contra el otro y provocaron una explosión que tapó la vista de todos por unos minutos. Cuando se empezó a disipar la nube de polvo, Takato voló hacia al suelo con una expresión de agotamiento mientra que Hayate descendió con una cara satisfecha. Al llegar al suelo, el dispositivo de Takato se desactivó y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero Hayate, ya en tierra y con su ropa civil le sujeto y empezó a preguntar:

-¿Que tipo de magia estabas usando? No era belka y no era midchilda así que...

-Es el tipo de magia en el que este libro es útil. Magia elemental y magia copiada.-afirmó Takato- De ese modo pude replicar y adaptar para mi el Ragnarok que me lanzaste.

-De modo que puede replicar hechizos-razonó Nanoha-

-No es exactamente una copia sino que lo copia y lo asocia con un elemento para que yo pueda usarlo, sin gastar tanta magia pero no puede copiar hechizos exactos-explicó Takato- y no sabía que pudiera hacerlo tan rápido para contestar pero, funcionó.

-Bueno, yo diría que ha aprobado con creces ¿no?-opinó Hayate-

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Nanoha con Fate asintiendo con la cabeza- y además pudo poner a raya a Hayate con su poder limitado así que...

-¿Limitado?-exclamó Takato- No has usado todo tu poder.

-No,- respondió con una sonrisa- soy de nivel SS y limité mi poder a S así que eres muy fuerte.

Después de hablar de todo quedaron en que hablarían mañana del resto del entrenamiento. Takato se fue directo a la cama por su agotamiento y antes de irse también a dormir, Hayate se pasó por su habitación pero Nanoha y Fate la sorprendieron en la puerta de la habitación.


End file.
